Let Me Help You
by FanFicWarrior
Summary: You know something's wrong when it's quiet.  Some Romance if you look closely


**I honestly think that there is NOT ENOUGH New Girl fan-fiction. It's such and amazing show. I hope that this show never ends. One-Shot. Well, I don't own New Girl *Sigh* Hope you enjoy!**

The house was different, it was... quiet. The house was never quiet. It was usually filled with Jess singing in the shower, or her singing while making breakfast, or just singing for fun, but not today. Nick was the first to notice, he knew something was off when he didn't hear Jess's usual Good Morning song. Schmidt was was on the couch watching TV completely oblivious to the situation.

"Do you notice anything different?." Nick said.

"Um, you cut your hair?"

" No, it's quiet. Really quiet. Like no Jess singing."

Schmidt got up and looked under the couch and walked around.

"Is she even here?"

" She didn't leave this morning," Nick said, " I'm pretty sure she was here last night."

" Dude then she's probably sleeping, it IS Saturday."

" Your right, Winston sleeps until five in the afternoon on Saturdays, but I think I should check on her."

" NO, don't do that. What if she's all teary eyed and girly."

" I never thought of that... but what if she is hurt or something?"

" Ok, here's what we are going to do. You have ten minutes. If your not out in ten minutes that means that she is girly and sad and I will get you out of there. I'll say I need you or something"

"Got it."

Nick cautiously walked into jess's room. She looked like she was sleeping, but the soft whisper, "You didn't knock", escaped her lips. She rolled over revealing her pale face and the thin layer of sweat on her forehead.

" Are you sick?"

" I don't get sick. I never do. I'm as healthy as a horse."

" But you look si-" "I'M NOT! I was just up last night grading papers, and I'm a little tired. Now get out. I'll be out in like five minutes."

"Ok." Nick said skeptically.

She hated to admit it, but she felt like crap. Her head hurt, her throat hurt, and her stomach was doing cartwheels, but just because she was a girl didn't mean she was weak. She could take care of her self. Jess slowly walked from her room , Nick's eyes were watching her every move. Schmidt watched the silent standoff continue until the point of insanity.

" I'm going to run to the store. If you need me, don't need me."

As soon as Schmidt left Jess took a seat on the couch and Nick decided that he would continue to pry until Jess broke.

" Jess your looking a little green"

No answer. Nick decided that it may be cruel, but at least it would prove she's sick. He went to the fridge and pulled out pretty much everything and put it in a bowl and warmed it up. He then took the bowl and plopped down right next to Jess, he watched as Jess's face paled but she sat there and didn't move.

"Jess, please, I know your sick. Just let us take care of you."Nick saw the tear run down her cheek.

" I DONT want to be taken care of. I'm not a baby.!"

" I know your not a baby, but if I was sick I would want a friend to help me. Let me help you."

Jess leaned over and rested her head on Nick's lap. " I don't feel well."

" Really? I didn't notice", Nick said sarcastically.

_Later*_

Jess tried to stay awake but she fell asleep in Nick's lap. It was another hour until Winston woke walked into to living room and saw the two.

" Woah, am I intruding on something?"

Nick slowly got up and layed Jess's head down on the pillow. " Jess is sick. Do we have cold medicine, because she's really warm"

" I don't think, but I can run out and get some."

"No need, I'll call Schmidt and ask him to pick some up."

"We do have a thermometer though. It's in that first aid kit."

" We have a first-aid kit?"

" It's that thing we use to balance the table in the kitchen."

"Oh."

They retrieved the thermometer and contemplated on whether or not to wake up Jess. Nick walked over and just stood there. Winston got tired of watching Nick be an idiot so he flicked her in the arm and ran away.

" Hmm?"

" I'm gonna take your temperature. Ok?" Jess was far to tired to care so she just sat up and let her head droop forward. Nick waited for the beep and read the numbers: 101.9.

" My darling, your sick as a dog."

" That's such a stupid phrase."

" I didn't make it up."

" Yeah, but you used it."

Usually Nick could compete Jess and banter all day, but it was clear that she was exhausted so he decided to let her be. Nick squeezed himself into the couch and put Jess's head back in his lap.

Winston eventually walked out of his room in his jogging clothes and glanced over at the two.

"I'm going for a run, I'll be home in about an hour and Schmidt called and said he has to make a stop. I asked him when he'd be back and he said it might be a while. Can you handle her?"

" I'll be fine."

Winston nodded in response and jogged right out of the door.

It was a good 15 minutes until Jess woke up. She looked terrible, she was paler than Casper and she just looked miserable.

" Do you want soup?"

Her response was barely audible, but he thought it was a yes. He made her a bowl of soup and watched her stare at it for about three minutes.

" Are you going to eat it?"

" If I do I don't want to see it again."

" Just take small bites and breathe."

Jess took a bite and realized that she wasn't dead so she took another, and another, until she finished the bowl. Nick sat back satisfied. They sat in silence and watch Sex In The City for awhile. Nick heard a faint voice and saw Jess mouth the words, " I think I'm gonna-" Thank goodness Nick had the gift of foresight. He pulled the trash-can from the side of the room and made it reach her mouth with seconds to spare. He grimaced as the sounds of retching were made. When he was sure she was finished he looked up and saw her crying.

" I HATE being sick"

Jess got up to brush her teeth and nearly collapsed. Nick was by her side in an instant. After Jess brushed her teeth and changed, they made their way back to the couch and took her temperature: 103.1. He put Jess on the couch and got a rag and wet it with cold water and layed it across her forehead. She shivered but she thought it felt good.

_1 Hour Later*_

Schmidt walked through the door, and immediantly scrunched up his nose.

"What smells?"

" That would be Jess vomit"

" Awe, she's sick. Poor baby. Wait. She didn't puke on my Persian rug, did she?"

Nick rolled his eyes and walked away. " What took you so long."

" Oh, I pre-ordered a silk robe and I had to pick it up."

" I hope you know that that robe steals your manhood."

_ About half an hour later*_

Winston came back from his run and fell back asleep and Schmidt went to his room to order more things online. Nick took his spot on the couch, and drank his beer. It wasn't long until he feel asleep too.

Jess woke up in the middle of the night and her eyes landed on Nick She slowly moved over and gave him a kiss on the cheek and rested her head into his lap. That was her favorite spot.

** If you haven't noticed I have a thing for hurt/comfort stories. So far every story I've written has been one. I thrive off that kind of thing. If you could review it would be most appreciated. I would also give you a cookie. And who doesn't want a cookie? Thanks for reading!**


End file.
